Draco Malfoy à l'école des sorciers
by Sexydraco69
Summary: Disons simplement que c'est l'histoire passionnante d'un mec tourmenté et maltraité par ses parents...et son Maitre. Cela n'aide pas non plus quand le trio s'en mele. Peutetre un DMHG à venir...
1. Draco Malfoy enfant malaimé et délaissé

Auteure : Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Je l'espère, puisque cela prend beaucoup de force et de courage, pour lire l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui a et sera surement maltraité toute sa vie ! Non je blague, je lui réserve bien des surprises... Et à vous aussi !

Résumé : En quelques mots, j'ai chercher longtemps... ou était ma raison de vivre, je la vois dans mon passé et aussi dans mon avenir...Voilà c'est l'histoire touchante de Draco, raconter d'une façon assez fantaisiste..:P non pas du tout ! Je vous laisse lire, ceci n'est que le prologue d'une longue et périlieuse histoire . Bonne lecture .

Couple : Aucun pour l'instant, si ce n'est que Lucius et Narcissa, mais ce sont les parents de Draco, alors peu importe :P .

Type : Général , peut-etre de la romance, et de l'humour à venir .

**Draco Malfoy à l'école des sorciers !** Version inédite, de la part d'une auteure, assez bizarre...

_**- Prologue -Draco Malfoy, enfant mal-aimé et délaissé. -**_

Les Malfoy habitaient un somptueux manoir à l'orée d'une imposante forêt magique. Les Malfoy avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient l'une des plus importante famille de sang pur. Jamais quiconque n'auraient pu imaginer les choses autrement. Et ils n'avaient certainement pas de temps à perdre avec ceux ; qui trahissent leur sang, qui fricotent avec ces infâmes moldus ou avec ces être imbus de leur sang. Certes non, qui aurait eu les idées assez saugrenues pour imaginez cela…

Mr. Lucius Malfoy était le bras droit de l'illustre Maître des ténèbres. C'était un homme grand et à la posture fragile. Il avait des yeux bleus perçant et une longue chevelure blonde, presque irréelle, tellement elle pouvait paraître parfois bleuté sous les rayons chatoyants de l'astre solaire.

Mrs Narcissa Malfoy était, quant à elle, d'une grandeur et d'une beauté exorbitante. Élancée et blonde, elle avait tout pour plaire. De longues jambes parfaitement épilées, une poitrine généreuse et une silhouette magnifiquement dessinée. Pour accompagner sa longue crinière boudinée et abondante, Mrs Malfoy avait de grands yeux bleus électrisant. Nul n'oserait jamais essayé d'y pénétrer de peur d'être sauvagement foudroyé.

Les Malfoy avaient un petit garçon prénommé Draco, bien sur tout le portrait de son père, il serait; beau, cruel et riche…mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas vraiment important. Qu'une perte de temps, une charge de trop. En attendant son 17ième anniversaire où il servirait le Maître. En succédant son sanguinaire paternel.

Les Malfoy avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient, le prestige, de l'argent et une place en or au près du Lord. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'était deux secrets de la plus haute importance. En vérité, ceux-ci cachaient une personne qui pourrait ternir leur réputation à jamais et une reliure, dans leur imposante bibliothèque murale, qui recèlerait le pouvoir sacré qui permettrait de mettre les ténèbres à néant. Si jamais quiconque venait à en sous-entendre quelques mots, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas.

Lorsque Mr et Mrs Malfoy s'éveillèrent, au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire, il faisait gris et triste et rien dans le ciel nuageux ne laissait prévoir que des choses étranges et mystérieuse allaient bientôt se produire dans tout le pays. Mr Malfoy enfilait son pantalon, sa veste et sa cape de velours noir pour aller rendre sa visite au mage noir. Et Mrs Malfoy restait de marbre, pendant que son mari déblatérait, à une vitesse alarmante, les dernières nouvelles de l'heure, tout en argumentant et en beuglant contre celle-ci. Leur elfe de maison, Dobby, s'assurait avec fierté que le petit Draco mangeait sa purée sans faire trop de dégât, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à contrôler, s'attirant un regard foudroyé de quelques _Avada Kedevra,_ de la par de Lucius. Vers huit heures et demi, Mr Malfoy prit sa baguette, effleura la joue de Narcissa d'un léger baiser et passa devant un Draco, souriant qui gloussait en envoyant valser des cuillères de purée un peu partout, quelques secondes plus tard il vit un Dobby parsemé de purée qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmé le jeune Malfoy. Puis, il disparut dans un _« pop »_ sonore, laissant une épouse qui riait aux éclats, et un bébé accompagné d'un elfe de maison complètement paniqué par l'état presque surexcité de son jeune maître. Lucius arriva sous peu dans un cimetière où se trouvait une immense demeure sombre. La maison au-delà du mangemort était un manoir de pierre ancienne. Traversé de quelques vignes, par-ci, par-là. Une ambiance lugubre valsait dans l'air chaud de la fin du mois de juillet.

À suivre... Le chapitre 1, n'est pas finit, mais il avance considérablement...alors, j'aimerais une review juste pour m'encouragé à savoir si je la continue ou pas... Merci d'avance ! Elipowaa Si je prévois des couples ? Bah, surement, je vous laisse la surprise...en fait, je ne le sais pas moi meme rire ...Hahaha ! À la prochaine .


	2. Le mangemort

Voilà la suite de ma fameuse histoire sur Draco Malfoy Bonne lecture !

-Chapitre 1 _– Le Mangemort- _

Mr Malfoy avançait d 'un pas vite et sec, faisant claquer sa cape sur son passage. Enjambant un nombre hallucinant de petites racines, jonchant le sol, qui encombraient depuis des lunes le cimetière des Jedusor, Lucius parvint à la grande porte, quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir épousseté ses habits funèbres du revers de la main, il prit une grande respiration et cogna, trois coups vigoureux contre la herse brunâtre qui lui faisait face. Il pouvait même entendre à travers l'épaisse porte, malgré les bruits agaçants des criquets qui gazouillait leur hymne, un léger grincement et des pas lourds. Quelques secondes sous peu, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme petit, quand même grassouillet et vraiment hideux.

_« -Pettigrew ! Lâcha Malfoy d'un air dégoûter, comme si c'était un être infect qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Mène-moi au Maître, tout de suite !_

_-mais…commença le petit animal sans défense, le maître…il ne peut pas vous voir…pas pour l'instant…il ne veut pas… qu'on le dérange, c'est un ordre… »_

Lucius sentit qu'il allait s'enflammer. Le Maître occupé ? Pas pour lui ! Oh non, pas pour Lucius Malfoy, son dévoué bras droit. Les Malfoy passaient toujours avant les autres, c'était et se serait toujours comme cela.

_«- TOUT DE SUITE ! Rugit-il, d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique._

_-Bien comme vous voulez…railla le petit esclave soumis à l'ordre du grand mangemort. »_

Ils entreprirent de monter un escalier, aux marches manger par les mites. Qui serpentait donnant une allure encore plus magistrale au hall déjà sublime qui imposait un respect profond. Après avoir escalader les deux étages montant à la chambre du Lord, il tournèrent à droite, puis à gauche, arrivant devant une porte aux allures sobre. Peter toqua une fois et s'esquiva en douceur, laissant le mangemort affronter seul les crises hystériques du Maître des Ténèbres.

Un murmure s'élevait au-delà de la porte toujours fermée. Lucius approcha lentement son oreille droite de la porte. Des paroles quasi-incompréhensibles s'infiltraient au travers de la porte toujours fermée.

_« - Les Potter…hummm…oui… oui…entendu, ils ont un fils ? Harry, c'est bien ça ? Humm… ils n'ont jamais voulu s'unir à Lord Voldemort…(Lucius, frissonna en entendant ce nom si peu familier…qui lui donnait froid dans le dos) ils vont y goûter ! Ces minables, ils auraient fait d'excellent mangemort, bien non, ils ont préféré s'unir à Dumbledore ( Voldemort, fit une grimace que personne ne vit), Ce soir, oui, cela doit se faire ce soir, entendu ! Godrick Hollow ? Humm…intéressant. Oui, je sais, ils doivent disparaître et leur morveux de fils aussi. »_

Lucius ouvrit la porte et salua son Maître d'un air qui se voulait calme et détaché. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait était que quelques secondes plus tôt, un nuage de fumée venait de disparaître. Laissant des traces translucides qui se dissipaient peu à peu.

Lucius avança et fit un mouvement de révérence. Le Lord hocha la tête en signe de bienvenue, et lui fit signe de prendre place dans un fauteuil à l'allure moelleuse, à proximité du sien. Il prit place dans l'énorme source de confort. Un accablant silence suivit. Lucius tenta vainement de garder une expression neutre sur son visage de glace. Il posa son regard sur son Maître, celui-ci le toisait de son habituel air froid. Voldemort prit l'initiative de briser ce silence…qui rendait la tension palpable.

« -Qu'as-tu donc à dire au Maître, aujourd'hui, fidèle Mangemort ? Questionna Voldemort.

_-J'ai l'honneur, de vous informez qu'un de vos dévoué Mangemort à passer à deux doigts de vendre la mèche sur l'endroit où vous avez trouver refuge. _

_-Qui ? Hurla le Lord, ses yeux étant remplacé par deux baguettes magiques, Lucius serait déjà mort. _

_-Black, Regulus Black , mais heureusement que j'ai envoyé Nott, pour le supprimer. Malencontreusement, celui-ci est allez bêtement se faire emprisonner, il a tout avouez au Ministère. Tout ce que nous lui avions fait subir. Il a même dit que vous l'aviez contrôler grave à l'Impérium. Quel imbécile ! _

_-Pardon ? Tu dis qu'il a tout avouez, mais comment cela peut – il être possible….Nott, n'est qu'un incapable. Juste bon pour accomplir le travail des autres. Arrange toi pour qu'il soit libéré, après, il assumera les conséquences des actes. Il aura affaire à moi ! Crois moi, il ne passera pas à coté de la colère de Lord Voldemort ! »_

Lucius prit une grande respiration et tenta de ne pas laisser paraître, le frisson qui venait de lui traverser la colonne vertébrale .

_«- Maintenant, laisse moi, j'ai à faire ! _

_-Bien, Maître … »_

Lucius se leva e son siège, fit courbette et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la porte. Après un léger moment d'égarement soudain, il tourna la poignée ruisselante d'eau… Sûrement la chaleur pensa-t-il. Et il sortit, s'enfonçant dans le long couloir, éclairé par des torches à l'ancienne. Une forte odeur de renfermé s'élevait dans l'air , étouffant du début août. Après avoir dévalé l'escalier à un pas plus qu'affolant, il arriva indemne dans le hall d'entrée. Cela était fort étrange, il n'avait pas croisé ce sale rat. Peu importe…il avait sûrement eu peur de lui. Tant mieux !

Il était pressé, alors il sortit du Manoir ,d'un pas lent mais assuré. Une fois dehors, il transplana. La sensation était moins douloureuse qu'à l'allé. Pourtant , après tant d'années , à pratiqué cette expérience, fort simple en apparence mais d'une difficulté hallucinante, il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. L'air sifflant à ses oreilles, l'agaçait, et c'est sans compter ce tourbillon incessant d' air chaud qui l'entourait, lui procurant une douce caresse et quelques frissons agréables.

Il se déposa en douceur devant une grande battisse, d'un cartier délabré, avec comme bagages, des étourdissements, une légère migraine et sa baguette magique.

À suivre ...hi hi hi elipowaa


End file.
